


Berührungen

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Aber heute wusste er es besser. Viel besser.
Relationships: Leo Hölzer/Adam Schürk
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Berührungen

**Author's Note:**

> Eigentlich wollte ich nur ein ganz harmloses Drabble schreiben, ehrlich. Na ja, und dann ist stattdessen dieser kleine One-Shot entstanden.

Leo versuchte, innerlich ruhig zu bleiben und an was ganz anderes zu denken, seine Gedanken irgendwohin in die Ferne zu jagen, weit weit weg, zu ihrem letzten gelösten Fall vielleicht oder zu seinem nächsten Wochenendeinkauf, aber das war nicht so einfach. Dort, wo Adams Hand lag, nämlich auf seinem rechten Knie, brannte es. Es brannte entsetzlich und wurde immer heißer. Am liebsten hätte er sich selbst dafür ausgelacht, dass eine eigentlich so harmlose Berührung solch eine extreme Wirkung auf ihn hatte, und das nur, weil diese Berührung eben von Adam kam.  
Verwundert war er nicht, hatte er sich doch schon _damals_ von Adam, dem Jungen mit den schönen und tieftraurigen Augen, unglaublich angezogen gefühlt, nur dass er _damals_ noch gedacht oder sich vielmehr eingeredet hatte, dass es sich um eine mehr oder weniger harmlose Schwärmerei handelte. Aber heute wusste er es besser. Viel besser.

Adam bewegte seine Hand nach vorne, ein paar wenige Millimeter. 

Und Leo hätte die Hand jetzt am liebsten weggeschlagen, weil er sich immer hilfloser fühlte, weil es immer heißer brannte, und sein Verlangen immer größer und unerträglicher wurde. Wenn das noch lange so weiter gehen würde, wusste er nicht, was er tun sollte. Vielleicht sollte er ja einfach kurz energisch mit dem Bein wackeln und Adam so klarmachen, dass er das nicht wollte, andererseits ... fühlte es sich viel zu gut an. Und dass er das _nicht_ wollte, dass er _nicht_ von Adam berührt werden wollte, stimmte ja nicht

Schon wieder eine rote Ampel.

„Leo?“

„Ja?“

„Du hast Gänsehaut.“ Adam deutete auf seine Arme.

Und Leo folgte seinem Blick, starrte auf all die kleinen Härchen, die sich aufgerichtet hatten. Oh. Alles Adams Schuld! Er nickte. „Ja, ich ... friere etwas.“

„Tatsächlich? Obwohl es hier drin doch eigentlich recht warm ist?“ Adam grinste leicht spöttisch. „Ich kann mich gar nicht daran erinnern, dass du so eine Frostbeule bist.“

„Na ja, vielleicht ... brüte ich ja etwas aus, eine Erkältung oder so.“

„Hm, ja, vielleicht. Oder ...“

„Oder was?“, fragte er eine Spur zu laut.

„Oder aber du magst das.“

„Was meinst du denn damit? _Was_ mag ich?“

„Du magst es offensichtlich, wenn ich dich berühre.“

 _Oh, Scheiße!_ „Unsinn! Ich mag das doch nicht!“

Hinter ihnen hupte es. Die Ampel war grün. Leo fuhr schnell los.

Und Adam nahm seine Hand weg.

Sie fuhren weiter und niemand von ihnen sprach.

Leo hielt die Stille irgendwann nicht mehr aus. „Adam, du ... du hättest die Hand nicht wegnehmen brauchen.“ Na toll, wie klang _das_ denn jetzt bitte? Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass er sich gerade in die Scheiße ritt. 

„Wenn du das nicht magst, mache ich das auch nicht, ist doch wohl logisch.“

Leos Puls schoss schlagartig in die Höhe, als er begriff. Ja, eben hatte er begriffen. Er hoffte auf eine weitere rote Ampel, aber wenn man schon mal ausnahmsweise eine rote Ampel gebrauchen konnte, kam natürlich keine, war ja klar. Also hielt er auf dem nächsten freien Parkplatz.

„Warum hältst du?“

„Adam, na ja, ich ...“, stammelte er drauflos. „Vielleicht ... friere ich ja doch nicht.“ Oh Mann, was redete er da nur für einen albernen Blödsinn?

„Nein?“

„Nein.“

„Okay, gut.“ Adam nickte und guckte ihn an.

Und er schaute zurück.

Sie guckten sich an. Sonst passierte nichts.

„Adam, bitte!“

„Was denn?“

„Jetzt ... mach' doch was.“

„Und _was_ soll ich machen?“

„Na ja, ich dachte, dass du ... dass du vielleicht ...“

„Möchtest du, dass ich dich anfasse?“ 

_Oh Gott._ „Ja ... bitte!“

Adam bewegte seine Hand wieder langsam auf sein Knie zu. „Sicher?“

„Ja! Bitte, Adam! Fass mich an.“

Adam lächelte verschmitzt und löste seinen Gurt. 

Gott, dieses Lächeln machte ihn wahnsinnig! Adam machte ihn wahnsinnig! Scheiße, er hatte ihn so verdammt vermisst, und er wollte ihn so sehr. So so so sehr.

„Also, ich muss sagen, das hat was, wenn du ... bettelst.“ Und dann berührte Adam ihn wieder, legte die Hand wieder auf sein Knie, etwas fester diesmal, und streichelte drauflos.

Leo seufzte wohlig, genoss, und beobachtete Adams Hand, die auf und ab glitt. 

Und dann kam Adam näher, und beugte sich zu ihm rüber. „Du sagst mir ja, wenn du was nicht willst“, flüsterte er mit einer verboten erotischen Stimme gegen sein Ohr. 

Leo nickte und wartete mit Herzklopfen und noch stärkerer Gänsehaut als vorher ab, was Adam vorhatte. Er hatte da ja so eine Ahnung. Und er täuschte sich nicht.

Adams Hand glitt höher, ganz langsam, formte sich zu einer Faust, und rieb über seinen Schritt.

„Scheiße, Adam!“ Oh, verdammt, sofort war er hart geworden. Er war so verflucht geil.

Adam streichelte und rieb, und atmete schnell und heiß gegen sein Ohr.

Leo spreizte seine Beine ein Stück mehr und presste die Lippen aufeinander. War ewig her, dass er das letzte Mal Sex in einem Auto gehabt hatte. Es fühlte sich so so so verflucht gut an.

Adam knöpfte Leos Hose auf, und schob seine Hand hinein.

Haut auf Haut, das war zu viel für Leo. Viel zu viel. Sein Höhepunkt kündigte sich viel schneller an, als er gewollt hatte. „Adam“, seufzte er leise. Dann kam er.

„Hast du hier irgendwo ein Taschentuch?“, fragte Adam.

„Dort drin.“ Leo deutete auf sein Handschuhfach. Er war noch völlig benebelt von seinem Orgasmus und allem, was gerade passiert war. „Adam?“

„Ja?“

„Willst du vielleicht noch ... mit zu mir kommen?“

„Und dann?“

„Wie, und dann?“

„Na ja, was machen wir dann bei dir?“

Er lachte ein bisschen verlegen. „Also, mir fällt da ja so einiges ein.“ Als Erstes könnte er sich zum Beispiel bei Adam ... revanchieren. 

„Und danach?“

„Danach?“

„Was machen wir, nachdem wir so _so einiges_ getan haben?“ 

„Danach ... könnten wir ja noch eine Kleinigkeit zusammen essen, wenn du möchtest?“

„Und nach dem Essen? Was machen wir dann?“

Worauf wollte Adam hinaus? „Ich ... weiß nicht genau.“

„Soll ich danach wieder ... gehen?“

Oh, ach so, jetzt verstand er. Adam wollte ganz offensichtlich wissen, wie es mit ihnen weiter gehen würde. Ob er nur Bock auf weiteren Sex mit ihm hatte oder auf ... mehr. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wieder gehen sollst du danach auf keinen Fall.“ 

„Nein?“

„Nein.“ Er löste seinen Gurt ebenfalls und beugte sich vor zu Adams Gesicht. „Ich will nicht, dass du wieder gehst.“

„Okay, gut, dann bleibe ich wohl.“

„Sehr gut.“

Und dann küssten sie sich zum ersten Mal.


End file.
